Sorry Can't Fix This
by SammiB
Summary: Ethan accidentally loses control and turns Danny. But, Danny's not human. What is he? Read and find out. Major Dethan. Scira. The twins are alive and alphas. I really suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Even though they may not be on the show anymore, doesn't mean that their story is over. I'm just trying to keep #Dethan alive in all of our hearts

His lips.

The only things holding Ethan together at this point. The hold of the full moon's light on his back pulling him into the deep dark. He tries to push it away but he can't. He thought he was over the "surrender to the moon" bullshit. He tries to distract himself the only way he knows how at this point, with his favorite distraction. Danny.

His lips feel so soft. The perfect solace. He can't help it, he wants more. Ethan moves to Danny's neck and the sound of his moans and rapidly increasing heartbeat fill the dark room. He can feel the rush of blood in his veins.

More.

He returns back to Danny's lips but he can still feel it. The relentless pull of his nature.

_Just ignore it_. He thinks. Ethan's hands find Danny's arms. He turns his head to the window and the aura of the moon fills his soul. Ethan closes his eyes and tries to will it away.

'Ethan' He hears the moon calling his name. _No_

'Ethan' _No.__  
_

"Ethan!" Its not the moon. Its Danny. The rush of reality pushes Ethan to the other side of the room.

"Are you alright?" Danny asks. Ethan's breath is 's out of control. Ethan looks at Danny.

"I have to go." Ethan breathes out. Danny reaches to turn on the bedside lamp. By the time he turns back, Ethan's gone.

Danny winces from the pain in his arms. He looks and sees deep gashes from Ethan's grip.

"Ow." Danny says as he cleans and bandages the wound.

Danny staggers as he tries to walk to class. He sees Ethan and gathers himself together.

"Hey" Ethan says looking embarrassed.

"Hi." Danny forces a smile, How could he smile with pure pain running through his body.

"I'm really sorry about last night." The bell rings and the sound shatters Danny's already throbbing head.

"I got to go, but, can we talk during lunch?" Danny nods.

Every step he takes feels a thousand times heavier. He grabs the wall because he can't seem to move anymore.

"Danny? You Alright?" He hears the voice but doesn't have the strength to open his eyes anymore. And then he crashes to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan rushed into the emergency room. When he reached Stiles and the others Scott immediately shoved him against the wall.

"What did you do to Danny?!" He hissed from behind clenched teeth.

"I didn't do anything!" Ethan pushed back. Scott was getting ready to charge forward but stopped when stiles yelled...

"GUYS!" Scott's mom walked out of Danny's room.

"How is he?" Melissa was reluctant at first.

"Not good. His wounds aren't healing and..." she paused and looked at Ethan.

"What? Just say it." Melissa sighed and shook her head.

"I called his family. It doesn't look like he's gonna make it." The words that came out of her mouth were hard for everyone to swallow. Ethan had to take a seat. Melissa went back in to check on Danny.

"How did this happen?" Ethan cradled his head in his hands "I was with him last night. He was fine this morning." He sighed again.

"He just dropped in the hallway. Black blood coming from his arms." Stiles said glancing at Scott and Ethan.

"Scott." Stiles called but he was deep in thought. For some reason, Scott thought back to one of the his first games as a new beta.

_"Can you get turned by a scratch?" Kate said low enough for her brother to hear at the lacrosse game._

_"Well, If the claws go deep enough." Chris Argent replied._

Scott heard it all. Could it be possible?

Scott stumbled and leaned against the wall for support?

"Scott? Are you alright?" Stiles asked when he fell. Ethan looked up.

"You turned him." Scott said his eyes racing to every part of the room.

"What?" Ethan scoffed. "Don't talk crazy. I didn't bite him."

"No, You didn't." Scott's temper rose along with his voice. "Just grabbed him so hard you sunk your claws so deep they touched bone."

Ethan thought back to the previous night. The full Moon. Him trying to push away the pull and find strength in Danny. Danny Calling his name.

"No, I've never heard of that." Ethan shook his head.

"I've heard about it. It's rare, but possible." Scott sighed and Stiles ran his hand through his hair in anger.

"If I did, then why is he like that?" Ethan muttered out. They became quiet dreading the fact that Danny wouldn't make it through this. Better him be a werewolf than dead.

"It didn't take." Stiles interjects. " Remember the story about Derek."

Before anyone could say anything Melissa walked back out. they all stood in attention hoping the words that'll come out of her mouth will be good news.

"He's awake." She gave them a small smile.

"Can I see him?" Scott glared at Ethan and Melissa Looked at her son for an answer. "I just wanna see how he's I could do anything." Scott nodded.

* * *

The whirring of the medical machines welcomed Ethan into the room. His eyes quickly fell on Danny's pale face and dark eyes.

"Danny." Ethan croaked out. Danny smiled weakly.

"Are you in pain?" Danny shrugged. "I'm so sorry."

"I did this to you. And now..."

"You didn't mean to." Ethan shook his head.

"you're dying." Ethan finished waiting for Danny's response. Danny didn't speak for a while. Deep down he knew.

"Ethan?" Danny called. Ethan lifted his head from the ground and looked at his wilted lover.

"I'm in pain." Ethan without hesitation grabbed Danny's hand and absorbed as much pain as he could.

"Ethan?" Danny called again. "Do me a favor."

"Sure." anything Danny said at this moment Ethan wold follow through till the end.

"Don't call my dad." Ethan didn't answer. "Please." He nodded.

* * *

"How's he?" Ethan shook his head and sat down. Kira ran into the hallway and hugged Scott.

"He's..." Scott couldn't say it. He wouldn't. Kira held him tighter.

In that moment Danny's dad rushed down the hallway. He slowed down and met eyes with Ethan.

"So stubborn." He said glaring at Ethan

He shook his head and walked into the room.

* * *

"Dad!"

**A/N: Tell me what you think so far. Hope you liked it. **


End file.
